<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Light In Our Hollow Eyes by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037744">All Light In Our Hollow Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Incest, Mind Control, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillie and Gladion show up on your doorstep in need of a place to stay for the night. You do the only reasonable thing: take them in, feed them, slap mind control collars on them, and turn them into your pets. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Lilie | Lillie, Gladio | Gladion/Reader, Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Light In Our Hollow Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you enjoying dinner?" you ask, coming up behind the two 'guests' who showed up on your doorstep. Late and dark, coming in from the cold. A brother and sister named Gladion and Lillie who seem like they don't really have a home to stay in and shouldn't be left out in the cold.</p><p>"It's really good, thank you again," Lillie says, not looking over her shoulder at you as the sound of hasty spoon-on-bowl clattering says that she can't get enough of the stew you served up a hefty serving of atop fluffy mashed potatoes. She's devouring it, which makes you feel even sadder for her; clearly, she's been in need of a meal like this for a while now, and this is the only thing helping soothe those worries now.</p><p>When Gladion says, "It's good," he says it with little more than a grunt, but he's eating just as hard as his sister is, and you're delighted to see that neither is paying much attention to you, engrossed in hearty home cooking in a way that makes what you're about to do almost justifies; both of them need somewhere to stay and be taken care of, so it's only fair you make this move now.</p><p>You slap a pair of collars around their necks with a swiftness that leaves them no time to react. Gladion still almost does as he swings around, but the immediate effect of turning him docile makes that stop, as the thrumming hypnotic pulse hits him and his arms go limp. Lillie, beside him, lets out a needy whine. It wasn't a permanent or intense effect, but enough to make them more open and more ready, and the effects had to sit. "It's fine," you tell them both. "Nothing to worry about. You two pups finish eating your dinner, okay?"</p><p>The soft, "Yes," that follows from both of them is all the confirmation you need that the effect is underway and that both of them are going to fall into your clutches. You stand behind the siblings, fingers running through Lillie's ponytail and up into Gladion's fringe as you prepare for what's to come, both of them calmly eating their stew and their mashed potatoes. They're so soft and compliant and ready, both vulnerable and in need, and they've stumbled onto the right doorstep. At least, the right doorstep to end up taken advantage of, as they grow more and more empty and docile, ready to receive commands and reprogramming. They're still themselves, but they're about to be a whole lot more, too.</p><p>When they stop eating, you lean over them, hands on their shoulders. "It's time to come to the bedroom now," you say, and lead them off from the table. They walk in front of you, limp and confused, but as they approach your room, they start to shake off the haze a little bit, but as you say, "Keep walking," there's a whimper from both of them, as their bodies move without a whole lot of input from their thoughts. And, if you're lucky, their bodies also feel that tingly warmth that comes from obeying you.</p><p>"What are you doing to do to us?" Lillie asks.</p><p>"I'm going to take care of you," you say, hand reaching to caress her, but doing so up her skirt rather than on her shoulder this time. Your other hand smacks across Gladion's backside with a confident swat. "I found a pair of stray puppies in need of a home, and I'm going to be happy to give that to you." You lead them in further, sizing up your prey as they twist and wriggle under your touch, but neither can do much about it.</p><p>"I'm not a dog," Gladion growls, but he's utterly toothless and offering up virtually no argument or trouble. He just accepts it, head hanging low. He's got an attitude to him, and you're going to have fun toying with it all.</p><p>You bring them into your bedroom and set them in front of you, ready to explain everything. "These collars will make you do whatever I say from now on, understood? You're my pets. and I'm your owner. I'll take good care of you both, but you'll need to behave, and need to do as you're told. So, are you ready to be a good boy and girl for your master?"</p><p>The sounds they make aren't so certain or committed, between the hopeless whines from Lillie, who shifts on her feet and blushes, and the teeth-gritting frustration of Gladion, who looks like he wants to lash out and do something in response, but he remains hopelessly stuck in place. They both nod in agreement, and you can't help but give the biggest, most indulgent smirk possible as you say the words that will be their undoing.</p><p>"Good puppies."</p><p>Their knees go weak in response, Lillie almost falling to the floor and Gladion struggling to stay upright as the pulse of your praise rushes through them. There's nothing more satisfying than seeing that moment of hopeless, frustrated struggle, and you want more, advancing toward them with your gaze firm upon their plights.</p><p>"Strip for me, puppies," you say, admiring them both with greedy eyes. You know they'll do it, especially after your command; their bodies both shake and wriggle with the hopeless greed and excitement of something so panicked that you're sure they'll love what else you have in store for them. "Strip down until you're only wearing your collars, and let master see your bodies."</p><p>They do as they're told. Not with great ease or steadiness, reluctance hanging over them as they expose themselves to you. They undress in stiff, awkward gestures that want to show off reluctance, but with each piece of clothing that they take off, they're giving up a little more to the command, exposing themselves and, in the process, burning with renewing sensitivity. Obedience brings physical rewards, and neither is able to hide how good it feels as they twist under these feelings, wriggling and writhing, falling deeper into a confusion and a worry that demands their absolute devotion. It's a damning crash, and you're happy to admire the way they succumb, the struggles clear in their faces.</p><p>When they're stripped to nothing but the collars, bodies open and helpless before you, you remain distant, admiring them. "You're such cute little dogs," you say, licking your lips and doing little to temper the way you're definitely coming off to them. It doesn't matter; they'll soon be giving it all up to you anyway, soon be succumbing to the wild demands and fevers you want from them, and their nakedness won't seem like such a big deal. "Lillie, I want you to get down on your knees and bark for me. Paws up in the air."</p><p>A nervous whine follows, as Lillie trembles. "I don't want to do that," she whines, barely audible, but even as she tries to control herself and shifts back and forth on her feet, she seems a bit too lost to her own panics. She drops to her knees just as fast as she said she didn't want to, and with her hands up like paws, she lets out nervous, high-pitched yelps and noises expected from a tiny little dog. As she does it, her body shudders and tightens up, and you can see the way her legs press together as all the pressures build and she does everything she can to contain it while failing to contain any of it.</p><p>"Good girl," you say, and the shock of all shocks hits her as the words get her off. Being called a good girl has the unbridled power and potency needed to send her crashing to the floor, dropping to her knees and letting out the most panicked noises as she cums. She's a wreck, and you delight in seeing her lose herself, head hanging low. "Such a good girl," you say, and she whines again, falling onto her back this time as her hips buck into the air. "Mm, you see the power of obedience? Master will take good care of you, if only you'll behave. Be good pets for me, and you'll be rewarded."</p><p>"What are you doing to her?" Gladion asks, and he gets some real fire in his voice, stepping forward with a clenched fist. "Stop it, and get away from my sister, pervert!"</p><p>"Bark for me," you tell him, staring through Gladion as you make clear your desires and don't flinch on what you want. You have him stuck, and as rather than express a second's sense or pride, he shirks back and barks. The result is his cock pulsating, throbbing halfway to hardness, making his legs press together. "Bark again," you say. He does it again, cock throbbing, and you keep telling him to bark, making him ache and struggle as his cock stands rock hard and needy, slowly reduced to his knees before you say with as much venom and condescension as you can, "Good boy."</p><p>Gladion's cock erupts, and he lets out the most hopeless, defeated noise. It's adorable, and you stand smug and reckless over him as you watch him cum all over the floor. The wide-eyed confusion on his face, torn between passion and pride, is an absolute delight to soak in.</p><p>"How does it feel, puppies?"</p><p>"It feels really good," Lillie whines, hands forward to brace herself and balance as she stares up at you with a need so hopeless that you know she's ripe for the taking.</p><p>Gladion takes a bit too long to respond, spends a little too much time thinking about it. But he ultimately lets out a hopeless noise of struggle and confesses, "I love it." He doesn't look so happy to give in to it, but that's okay; you'll keep wearing him down.</p><p>Your hand goes to your pants, and you're all too happy to fish out a cock ready and waiting for this pair of hopeless siblings. They know what's coming, too; there's really no ambiguity about the way you fish out your cock and point it toward them both. "Part of being good dogs is knowing how to make master happy. You'll have to do your part, and I'll take good care of you if you do."</p><p>There's a guilty eagerness across their faces. Not just Lillie's, either, as Gladion stares at your cock, clearly balancing a whole lot of things he's feeling at once, but he skitters forward alongside his sister, both mouths pressing against your cock and accepting the shameful needs you've imposed upon them. Hungry tongues pamper and praise your cock every which way, focused on giving up to a pleasure and a devotion that will only get worse whether they give in to it or not; you hold power now over them both, demanding their absolute surrender. You're unafraid of what's to come now; you've already won.</p><p>The nervous kisses and doting affections come on with a lot of heavy, uncertain panic; they're both nervous and uncertain about this, and it makes for the most adorable possible show of hopeless desire, a surrender growing more insistent and desperate as they do their part to try and keep from falling too deep into all these feelings. Sloppy licks and kisses pamper your dick as much as they can muster, tongues winding up to lick and caress all over every inch of skin. It's sloppy and unpracticed, but you're not surprised by that at all, their rough technique coming from a place of genuine inexperience that you're sure you can smooth over given the time to teach them how to handle it.</p><p>Gladion's the one to take initiative first, to your absolute shock, his mouth pushing down your cock and sucking it in deep, whining his way through a hazy expression of the most hopeless delights. He takes you in, eyes clenched tightly shut like he's trying to power through it, but he's surely having a better time than he wants to let on, owing to the wild and indulgent needs carrying him on. There's no way for him to control it all, no way for him to fight against what you're doing to zero in on his most desperate wants, and as he sucks you down with clumsy motions and a wild expression of desperate fever. It's sweet and endearing.</p><p>But when Lillie shoves her way down your cock, she clearly has no idea what she's doing in a way that benefits you directly, given the fact she takes you into her throat, gagging in surprise and recoiling back in shock, gasping for air as she stares up at you, shaky and uncertain, but as you say, "Your throat feels nice, you should go back down," the look of conflict in her eyes doesn't stop her from shoving forward and pushing back down, choking on your cock again and forcing herself to take it on, even against her own better judgment or instincts. As she does so, Lillie's hands are all over her body, rubbing at it and indulging in the satisfaction that's surely throbbing through her as she pushes for more. It's madness, and you know she's right where you want her now.</p><p>They take turns with your cock, hopeless and forward in their appreciation of your dick and the wild thrills pushing against them harder. They keep up the pace that you demand from them, licking it all over, planting kisses along the dick when not sucking it into their mouths and pushing on firmer. The pleasures are so demanding and so wild, and you don't want to stop them for even a moment, holding firm your indulgent dominance over them, giving both of your new pets scratches behind the ears and head pats to help keep them focused and in a state of total understanding and deference over what it is you want from them. They will fall into line, and they will do as they are told. Both of them, or else trouble will surely follow.</p><p>Greedy, hopeless licks keep the pressure high and keep the forward affection as desperate as can be. You have them both under your thumb now, both needy and wide-eyed, hopelessly begging for your attention as they slather your cock in as much love and wanton affection as they can muster. It's hopeless, and it's beautiful, their needs pushing you in harder to the mess of delight taking you by storm. You know you've won, and you are all too happy to flaunt your control and your supremacy over them as you tug them in, pat them on the head and tease them with your cock.</p><p>Your cock is bound to erupt, and you're happily staring them down, delighting in the way they shiver and squirm in hopeless need for you, and you are all too happy to let go. With a hard groan of pure greed and delight, you slam your hips forward, shaking off the bliss and the frustration to let yourself go with a big, gooey eruption of hot spunk gushing all over their faces. There's no way they can hold back, and you let out the most wild and wicked groans as you let yourself go, erupting all over their cute little faces with pure greed. They both seem shocked as you hope them down, as you grip your cock and make sure to jerk it back and forth to give both of them as much as you can.</p><p>They accept the facial, staring up at you with hopeless need and confusion, and you feel ready to really push this. "Kiss, puppies," you tell them. The look they give one another is the most terrified they’ve shown since arriving, and nothing is better than watching them fumble and ache in confusion at the idea of kissing one another. It's not a choice they get, though, as you clear your throat, and in their haste to obey, the two shove against one another, giving in to the chaos and completely accepting what is now taking them by storm. The siblings lock lips in a show of desperation, meeting one another in a show of acceptance and adoration, and you don't even hide the way you stroke your cock at the sight of the siblings trying to fumble their way through the kiss.</p><p>Obedience must be turning them on right now. Must make everything they do satisfying, even when it's kissing their sibling, crossing a taboo line with one another and falling deeper into a shaky bliss that has you craving a chance to keep pushing. You want them to burn for you, and you will not be stopped, fingers digging into their hair as you push them together, rubbing and stroking and making sure you're as ready and delighted as can be when you say the words to undo them both.</p><p>"Good boy, good girl."</p><p>The whines and needy cries as they both cum is an absolute dream, your body aching as you feel this pulsating greed, the insatiable delight and hunger of challenging them to keep up with this mess. You want to prove your point, and you prove it thoroughly, as Gladion cums all over his sister's trembling thighs. The cracks have them aching, and you know the pleasure must be pushing their limits and wearing down their decency, which means it's working. "Get onto the bed, bend forward, and present your fuck holes to me now. Show me what good bitches in heat you can be."</p><p>They scramble onto the bed, down on all fours and sticking their asses high in the air for you, Lillie's dripping twat quivering as she rocks back and forth, and Gladion's cock hanging in wait, rock hard and drooling pre, while his tight, pink ass hole beckons your cock, too. "Decisions, decisions," you hum, slipping forward and groping both asses. "Do I fuck the bitchboi with an attitude and put him in his place, or do I take the virginity of the sweet little puppy who probably makes the cutest noises?"</p><p>"Please, f-fuck me first, master," Lillie whines. "My pussy is ready for you to breed and make me your dirty puppy." She spits out words she's clearly not ready to say, but she says them anyway, trying to push herself out toward you and plead for it.</p><p>"No, fuck me." Gladion has an anger in his voice as he says it, hopeless and wiggling his hips, desperate for approval. Not angry at you, but at himself for giving in. "Pound my tight... Fucking hell. Pound my tight bitchboi ass!" He's howling now. He'll make a good attack dog one day.</p><p>But his frustration is all the more reason to take Lillie instead, and let her brother get even more furious. You pull to one side and turn her around, tugging Lillie onto her back and tugging her legs up against your shoulders, staring her in the eye as you slam your cock into her and wind up to claim her. She gasps in hot, wicked glee, gasping out hot and sudden under the greed and glee of what you're ready for. You don't want to hold back, the primal greed and glee rising up inside of you and plunging you into the deep end, craving pleasure and power you want more than anything.</p><p>"Master!" Lillie screams as you deflower her. You can feel the resistance, and you break right through it, hips winding up for the brutal joys you need so thoroughly. You're ready to make her yours, and you don't skimp on any effort or sense in the process of claiming her. Each thrust is deep and shameless, claiming her body and demanding she give up fully to you. It's desire and delight, chaotic delight hitting hard and strengthening your hungers, making this cute blonde girl your plaything and your pet.</p><p>"Gladion, come beat off on your sister's chest," you tell her, giving him a command he can work with, as he scrambled up into position, knelt over Lillie and gripping his cock. He strokes it without restraint, mad desperation carrying him on in the way he takes to his self-love.</p><p>"Thank you, master," he whined. "I can't wait for you to fuck me, too. How does it feel?" He's helpless and greedy now in ways that seem almost too good to be true, his submission blatant as he strokes his cock, giving up to the chaos and showing off how thoroughly lost he is now to this surrender. You know you have your man now, know it's all set up and just needs to be taken advantage of. You'll press on firmer and get what you want from him. You're sure of it.</p><p>"It feels amazing!" Lillie gasps, her hand reaching for Gladion's other hand, as she takes it. "I'm a dirty bitch pup who loves master's cock!" Her words egg you on harder, and you wonder if the words are coming from the mind control or if she just learned them. Sweet girls like her shouldn't know words like that, but the idea of  making her say such sinful things carries you harder, fucking her without restraint and burning up in more wicked paces, wanting to fuck her deeper and wilder, caring only about getting yours now as you keep her trapped under your desire, right where she needs to be. Every thrust is an indulgence of her slick, snug twat, and you will not be held back from thoroughly indulging in it as hard as you can.</p><p>You make the bed creak a little bit as you hammer into her, keeping up what you're able to do and showing off to Lillie the depths of your desire, as well as the depths of her pussy as she accepts you in deeper. You're merciless and forward, knowing precisely what needs to be done and getting from her body all the pleasure you crave, filling her up to the brim with cock and pounding any sense out of her head. She takes it all, and you refuse to hold back the pleasure, refuse to slow down as your hips pound forward and you fuck a load into her as fast and as raw as you can. "Good girl!" you holler as you cum inside of Lillie, wanting to make sure her pussy milks your cock as you cum.</p><p>And it does. She whines and thrashes about under the wild weight of what you push into her with, and the chaos you provide is pure bliss. Joy and hunger carries you on as you fill her up with your load, and you watch her eyes go cross as the pleasure breaks through any lingering sense there might be left in her head. Lillie is yours now, a hopeless and shaky wreck giving up to you fully in this moment of complete surrender, so hopeless and so greedy. You know you've left your mark and reduced her to dizzy, gooey delight, and just as you pull out, Gladion cums, too, groaning as he shoots his load all over his sister's bare, pretty flat chest.</p><p>"You did a good job," you say, and swiftly grab hold of Gladion. "Now it's time for the bitchboi." You drag him back, pulling him and lining him up with his face over Lillie's chest. "Clean her up while I break your ass hole in," you command, and before you even have your cock against his virgin backdoor, he's lapping away like a madman, showing off the desperation carrying him on and proving he's as devoted as his sister is. It's everything you want to see, and you don't hold even the slightest bit of sense back as you claim him, too. He's just as much your pet, and he too will do everything you want him to do, with your hips determined now to prove that fact.</p><p>His gasps are hopeless and shaky, rising with audible delight and panicked glee as you take him for a ride. There’s no restraint in the way you use him, no hope of calming down as you wind up and find that the ecstasy of pushing his limits is just as fun as doing it to Lillie's. Your hand wraps around his cock and strokes as he bucks against you, thrusting into your hand then shoving his butt against your lap, seeking as much pleasure as he can while he gets every drop up. "She's clean, master," he whines, and the pride in his voice almost makes you melt.</p><p>"You're quickly learning to overcome that attitude, I think you should have a treat." You shove Gladion up further, pushing his lips against his sister's and then slamming his hips down so that as you fill his ass, he fills her twat again. "Fuck your sister while I fill you up. My two little bitch hounds have to get along." As you force the siblings into another burst of incestuous chaos, you ride high on the utter pride of knowing you've found your place drilling Gladion hard and sating every wicked, throbbing hunger ripping through you. You need to show off what you can do, need to prove your dominance, and the only way to do it is to make sure you thoroughly rut these two pups raw.</p><p>The moans filling the air are downright intoxicating, your two mindbroken pets moaning as they fuck, and Gladion is getting even more vocal than his sister under all the attention. You have them both so hopelessly lost to their needs, expressing the greed and the lust carrying them closer and further, and you know you're running your victory lap now, know you have everything just as you need it. You fuck Gladion with a pride that only runs deeper as you push him into this state of crushing joy, and you know that everything hitting you can only get better as you drive him into submission. It's hot, it's wild, and you don't hold back.</p><p>"Howl for me!" you command, smacking his ass. "Cum in your sister's twat while I fill you up with cum, and show me what a good doggy you can be." You slam down into him, and as you cum inside of Gladion, he's a howling, ejaculating mess creampieing his sister and surrendering fully to the confused heat and panic of this situation. You have this mess completely under control, and you're happy to press the advantage as you make sure they're both gooey and satisfied and completely fucking ruined.</p><p>"Who's a good boy and a good girl?" you ask.</p><p>As they whine and thrash under the heat of another word-triggered orgasm, both of your happy new puppies whine, "We are!" They ended up on your doorstep afraid, lonely, and in need of somewhere to stay for the night, but instead, you've opened up to give them a home. How kind and magnanimous you are.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>